1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is directed to containers such as a bowl which is designed to be used in conjunction with serving small, food, particle foodstuff such as potato chips, pretzels, popcorn and the like.
2) Description of the Prior Art
It is common to use a bowl when serving dry, particle foodstuff such as potato chips, popcorn, and pretzels. Potato chips, pretzels and popcorn are commonly sold in flexible walled bags. It is common for a user to tear open such a bag and deposit the contents thereof within a plastic, glass or ceramic bowl in order to serve the contents. However, such rigid walled bowls are not always available in certain environments, such as at a picnic, on the beach or in the automobile. It is common to serve potato chips, popcorn and pretzels directly from the bag. However, such serving is not convenient when a plurality of people are being served.